The 5 Senses
by mistyhollowdrummer
Summary: As Yoite's senses slowly die, Miharu decides to test them to see how far off dead they are. A few "minor" games between him and an unsuspecting Yoite couldn't hurt, right? Reviews make the chapters come out faster.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: OHHH MY GOOOOD! Hi people! It's been a while, yeah? XD I've been soooo busy lately, I'm soooo sorry, but I started a new Yoite and Miharu fanfic for you

guys. ^^ It's called the 5 senses. ^o^ Chapter one is taste, yayz~! I have so much news for you people, so I'll try to make it quick. This weekend I'll be at Zenkaicon,

I shall be performing a skit, I'm trying to get my drivers permit and get school work up and over with. One month left! . So... That's it. XD So there is some smexy

moments, so for those who don't like those, don't READ. That means you Broby. -_-'... Sorry, she hates anything lighter than a small peck. XD

~Misty

Song: .com/watch?v=qC2khpAYlA8

* * *

**Taste**

Yoite lifted his head up, his nose getting a light scent of something catching his attention. He looked away from his window next to him and looked around the room, but no one was there, not even Yukimi who was normally sitting at his desk, typing his life away for hours on end. There was no one with him, yet there was still the scent of something delicious obviously in the air, toying with him, playing with his dying sense of smell and his empty stomach.

'Maybe it's the neighbor...' Yoite though solemnly before turning back into his original position; arms wrapped around his legs, knees pulled up to his chest and chin behind his legs. He looked outside through the window to the slowly falling snow, briefly wondering if the snow could at all smell what he was smelling, but then he scolded himself. Of course snow couldn't smell things; was he being stupid? He wondered another moment if this was part of the injured child, crying out for attention, getting the best of him.

He could still smell what was being made in the air, and as if it were mocking him, his stomach gave an unpleasant lurch; it hurt, he was hungry, how could his stomach do this to him. There was a clink next to Yoite, something that made his head lift up rather quickly and look down; next to him was a plate of Okonomiyaki. Yoite lifted his head up again saw Miharu standing beside him with a smile, a spatula in one hand and a mug with something steaming from it in the other.

"Eat up," Miharu said with a grin.

"Miharu?" Yoite questioned. "When did you get here?" Yoite asked. Miharu handed Yoite the warm mug that warmed up Yoite's hands as he took it from the younger boy. Miharu stretched his arms over his head, sighing as his back cracked and turned around, preparing to head back to the small kitchen.

"I got here about fifteen minutes ago, didn't you hear me come-" Miharu asked, but he stopped, shutting his mouth. Of course Yoite didn't hear him, Yoite couldn't hear much these days, Miharu ended up speaking rather loudly so Yoite could hear him. "Um..."

"Thank you..." Yoite said, taking a sip of his drink. From the scent, Yoite could tell it was lemon cider; he was so happy Miharu had come by to give him this. He looked down at the Okonomiyaki on a white plate on the floor and realized that the intoxicating scent that he had come across earlier was Miharu's cooking. He swallowed down before putting the mug of lemon cider down and grabbing the plate to eat. He began shoving rather large amounts of the Okonomiyaki into his mouth, feeling his stomach growl rather loudly, begging for Yoite to swallow already.

"Hey Yoite, slow down, I don't want you choking." Miharu kidded and gently touched Yoite's shoulder. "I guess you're hungry."

"Very," Yoite said after swallowing, stopping from eating for a moment to take the mug of cider and drink it to help the food slide down his throat. He could feel his stomach already thanking him for the food as it stopped clogging his throat.

As Yoite began eating some more, Miharu looked at him and smiled sweetly, watching every movement the older boy made. He watched the food collide with the fork and was brought up to his thin lips, those lips parted sweetly and delicately to grant the food access before it disappeared into his mouth. Yoite's eyes stared with a glimmer of gratitude and happiness down at the food, though they seemed glazed over with boredom and apathy, Miharu could see the true value of his distant gaze. It was rather cute in his opinion, it was like a child looking at a soft and plushy stuffed animal for the first time, their eyes would sparkle as they hold the stuffed animal between their thin arms; Yoite was very much like that.

"Miharu." Miharu blinked his big green eyes and noticed that Yoite, though still eating, was looking at Miharu from the corner of his own blue eyes. Most people would find a glare as strong as Yoite's to be frightening or threatening, but Miharu took that as a sign that Yoite was still able to see, still able to see him, and that was enough for him.

"Huh?"

"You're staring at me," Yoite said with the mug close to his lips.

"Oh, sorry; I was just wondering if you liked it." Miharu asked, pretending all previous thoughts were never there in the first place.

"Yes." Yoite said, placing his mug down. Miharu only now realized that the plate of Okonomiyaki was gone and the mug was nearly empty. Miharu smiled and picked the empty plate and fork up, leaving the mug behind for Yoite, it still held some lemon cider left in it and Miharu was sure Yoite wanted it. Miharu walked to the kitchen to place the empty dishes in the sink and walked back to room where Yoite was sitting on the floor and stretched his arms over his head.

"So did it taste good?" Miharu asked, walking over to the couch. Yoite opened his lips, as if preparing to answer, but he paused. Miharu kicked his feet back and forth on the couch, looking over at Yoite and waiting for an answer, but nothing came. "Yoite?" He asked.

"I... Couldn't taste it..." Yoite mumbled solemnly. Miharu stopped kicking his legs and tilted his head; so he had been right, Yoite couldn't taste it. Miharu looked down at the floor, not sure what to say or what to do; he wasn't sure if he should be sad for Yoite or relieved, he thought maybe it depended on what Yoite though. "I'm sorry..." Yoite mumbled.

"For what?" Yoite asked.

"I can't taste it." Yoite crossed his legs together and sulked over them, sighing inward to himself. Nothing was fair to him. Miharu looked at the poor older boy and frowned, feeling an overwhelming sense of guilt; he could help but feel like this was his fault in some manner, but now all he wanted to do was help Yoite taste the food he made. Suddenly, the little demon within him suddenly had an idea, if Yoite couldn't taste it, then why didn't Miharu just help him taste it.

"It's okay," Miharu said with a smile. Yoite blinked and looked up at Miharu, silently questioning him without saying anything. "I'll help you taste it." Miharu said an hopped off of the couch.

"How," Yoite asked. The food was gone, there weren't any leftovers for Miharu to taste; so what did Miharu plan to do? Miharu sat on his knees next to Yoite with a soft smile, completely ignoring Yoite's question. Yoite was prepared to ask again what Miharu had in mind, but he was cut off suddenly, so suddenly he wasn't sure if he knew or could remember how to breathe.

Miharu pressed his lips against Yoite's and kissed him. Yoite's hands quickly gripped at Miharu's thin shoulders, eyes wide with surprise and other emotions he wasn't even sure how or what to name, he didn't know there were this many emotions to show pure shock. Yoite muffled a whimper with surprise before he felt something akin to Miharu's tongue slide past his lips and meet his own, caressing it gently. Yoite's whimpered again against Miharu's soft lips, his nails digging into Miharu's shoulders through his gloves as the younger boy wrapped an arm around his waist, the other at the base of the Kira users neck. Yoite clung to Miharu's shoulders as the little devil gently lower him to the floor, cradling his head softly so Yoite didn't get injured in his fragile state.

Yoite wasn't sure what was going on, what was happening, he wasn't even sure how to react, all he felt he could do was hold onto Miharu for dear life and let the Shinrabansou do what he was going to do. So he let him, he let Miharu kiss him; he let their tongues dance together, though he didn't know if he was doing it right. Miharu's left hand trailed along Yoite's side, making Yoite's back arch off of the floor while Miharu's right hand caressed his soft cheek gently. Yoite couldn't help but mewl to the advancement while his tongue awkwardly fumbled with Miharu's; he had no idea what he was doing, and he couldn't help but wonder if Miharu knew what he was doing himself.

Miharu hovered over the older boy and let his tongue slip away back into his own mouth, pulling his lips away from Yoite's mournfully, staring at Yoite as the older boy began panting for air. Miharu had momentarily forgotten in his state of desire that Yoite wasn't as healthy as Miharu was, so one simple kiss was too much for Yoite, even if it didn't last long. Yoite turned his head to the side, breathing in deeply while attempting to avoid any other surprises Miharu had in store for him and stared blankly at the floor and wall. He noticed from the corner of his eyes that Miharu licked his lips and paused before smiling.

"You know what lettuce and beef taste like, right?" Miharu asked. Yoite looked up with dazed eyes at Miharu, eye brows furrowing in confusion.

"... Huh?" Yoite asked with a scratchy and tired voice. He didn't really understand what Miharu had asked, he couldn't really think straight anymore.

"I said: You know what lettuce and beef taste like, right?" Miharu asked with a small hitch of air in his sentence and a soft smile. Yoite stopped to think about it; did he even remember what those two things tasted like? After a long moment, he finally did remember, he also remembered he never really liked the taste of lettuce, but anything to him was fine, he got so hungry these days that he couldn't care less if he could taste it or not. After a long moment of waiting, Yoite finally nodded his head to Miharu.

"Then... Just think of those two together, and add whatever sauces you like." Miharu smiled to him and finally released the boy, sitting off of him and no longer hovering over him. Yoite sat up from the floor quickly and scooted closer to the couch, pressing his back and head to the arm of the couch and holding his arm over his mouth. His normally pale cheeks were colored with a soft, pale pink color of a blush, his eyes downcast in embarrassment; he wouldn't say he disliked the kiss, but...

"So is it good?" Miharu asked. Yoite seemed shocked by the question, mistaking what Miharu had asked for something else.

"What?" He asked, voice muffled with his cost sleeve.

"The Okonomiyaki, is it any good?" Miharu asked. Yoite tried clearing his head of any previous thoughts to focus on what Miharu described to him. Lettuce, beef, those things suddenly became unclear to him and now he was trying to think of the taste of them together again, he thought about it for what seemed like hours even though it was more likely minutes.

"Uhm... Yeah," He said, turning his head to the side to look away from him.

"That's good," Miharu said, clapping his hands together. "Well then if you ever want more, let me know, okay?" Miharu smiled and stood up from the floor, stretching his arms over his head again and sighing quietly as his back cracked gently. From the corner of his big, green eyes, he could see Yoite blushing furiously to the previous statement, the thought about ever _getting more_ made him blush madly with embarrassment. As Miharu walked out of the room, he smirked and licked his lips with devil wings flapping on his back; he was a better cook than he thought he was.


	2. Chapter 2

AN- HEY EVERYBODY! :D I missed you so much! XD Sorry for the long wait, but you should all know I passed my finals and am done~ Thank god! Now, the next chapter~ See yallz laterz~ XD

* * *

_Hearing_

The sun was slowly rising into the sky, warming the town of Banten up from the cold past of the wintery night. The sun dawned past the curtains into the room of the young Shinrabansou and brightened the dark and cold abyss of his room. Miharu's eyes winced in his sleep as the sun shined gently on his young face, beckoning to wake him from his peaceful slumber. Miharu's slowly revealed his dark green eyes and blinked a few times, letting his eyes adjust to the bright morning light before he dared to push himself up on his elbows. He groaned, hating how the morning had to come so quickly and wake him from his wonderful dream and bring his back into reality.

Miharu sighed; it was inevitable; he had to remain in the cruel reality so long as he was the ruler of Nabari. He ran his hand through his bangs, clearing the morning bed hair from his face and looked around; next to him was Yoite, still clinging to his peaceful and rare sleep. Miharu didn't dare try to wake Yoite up, he knew that every moment Yoite was asleep was keeping Yoite in a safe sanctuary, giving him the energy to keep on living for him. Miharu smiled towards him before he sat up, stretching his back like a little kitten would after taking a nap and let his legs dangle over the edge of his bed. As if it were a queue, the moment Miharu body was no longer next to his, Yoite's blue eyes fluttered open and stared in a glazed over and dazed state; he was only able to focus on Miharu's body which was only mere inches from his.

"Miharu..." Yoite murmured his voice scratchy from the lack of use through the night. Miharu turned around and looked down at Yoite, a smile curled on his thin lips when he saw Yoite's gloved fingers clench the blanket near his mouth, giving him the appearance of a child.

"Oh, sorry Yoite," Miharu said softly, though Yoite could still make out what Miharu was saying, filling in the things he didn't hear by reading Miharu's lips. Miharu knew this too, and that's why whenever he talked, he was sure that Yoite could see his mouth; Miharu didn't want Yoite to miss anything Miharu had to say. "I didn't wake you up, did I?" Miharu asked. Yoite shivered to a small breeze of morning cold run up his spin and nodded his head.

"Sorry Yoite, please go back to sleep, I'll go and make some breakfast." Miharu said and sat up off of his bed and pulled his slippers on his feet. Yoite simply closed his eyes, as if it were an immediate response to what Miharu had to say, which was: 'that's what I plan on doing.' Miharu gently closed the door to his room and sighed as he began walking down the hall, hearing the sounds of the restaurant below starting to grow as he got closer. Miharu trotted off down the stairs, happy to know it was Sunday; on Sunday's, Miharu's grandmother gave him the day off to relax, so with no school, work of anything or depilatory distractions to get in the way, that's exactly what Miharu had planned to do.

Miharu opened the door to the restaurant and looked around, noticing there were quite a lot of people in the Okonomiyaki shop today, more than usual, maybe because it was Sunday, maybe because work and school didn't really fall on Sunday, he wasn't sure. Miharu decided to ignore all of the people and walked into the kitchen, ignoring the confused stares he got from the strangers wondering about his "bed head" attire and shabby pajamas. Miharu rubbed his tired eyes and opened the fridge, looking for the ingredients he'd need to make the Okonomiyaki for him and Yoite. There wasn't much to be found; then again it was busy, so why was he surprised?

"Miharu," Miharu turned his head and smiled to his grandmother standing behind him. He rested his head down onto the refrigerator door and yawned as he weakly waved a hand to her.

"Morning grandma," He said in the middle of a yawn.

"You shouldn't be walking around in your pajamas while there are costumers around, Miharu." His grandmother scolded, a cup being dried between her hands and apron.

"Sorry grandma, I just wanted to make some Okonomiyaki for Yoite and I." Miharu explained with a pouty face.

"I'll make you some Miharu, just go back upstairs and I'll bring you up some." Miharu's grandmother said while pushing him back to the stairs. "Now scoot, our customers are still here." She said as Miharu began trudging up the stairs again. Miharu grumbled inward to himself before he left his grandmothers sight and disappeared back into the hallway, heading to his room. Just before Miharu opened his door, he remembered that Yoite was still sleeping and was quiet to enter the room. He opened the door to see his room, and in his room, Yoite was sitting upright, legs dangling over the side of his bed with hands clenching the mattress rather tightly.

"Yoite," Miharu said lightly. "Why aren't you sleeping? Are you having trouble?" He asked. Miharu noticed after a moment of not answering that Yoite seemed to be giving off a very bad feeling. Miharu frowned as he shut the door behind him and walked fully into the room. Before he had a chance to say something else to get Yoite's attention, Yoite's head lifted up and his blue eyes met Miharu's; Miharu was quite surprised to see Yoite's eyes were red, as if he was about ready to cry.

"Miharu…" Yoite whimpered.

"Yoite, what's wrong?" Miharu asked and bent down in front of him on the floor, resting his hands down on Yoite's knees. Miharu felt a knot in his stomach, the lump in his throat seemed to block all air ways and constrict his breathing. He knew something was very wrong, and he was very afraid of what Yoite had to say, but Yoite wouldn't talk. He was silent, **very** silent; it was a silence Miharu never knew Yoite could get to.

"Yoite?" Miharu asked. "Please, tell me what's wrong." He urged further. Yoite closed his eyes tightly and began shaking his head; he couldn't bear to answer him. He was falling apart, he was dying, he senses slowly failing him, how was he supposed to explain that? He expected by now that he would no longer exist, yet here he was, still _alive_, if he could even think of himself as alive.

"Yoite," Miharu whispered, something Yoite did not hear. Yoite was barely able to catch Miharu's lip movement, and it left Yoite clueless to what Miharu said.

"What?" Yoite asked. Miharu's eyes widened; now he understood. The large lump in Miharu's throat, larger than the first appeared again, and it left him breathless.

"Oh…" He murmured gently. Yoite crossed his arms over his stomach and lowered his head, he had made a mistake, and now Miharu understood, but deep down, that wasn't what he wanted. Miharu gently touched Yoite's chin and pushed ever so slightly, yet it made Yoite look up with quivering eyes. Miharu's hand trailed slowly against the skin of his cheek, brushing Yoite's soft black bangs back behind his ear as he looked into Yoite's eyes, seeing the sadness and despair in them. "Yoite…" He began. "… Can you hear me?" His voice cracked as he pushed the question out, but Yoite wasn't aware of it, all he could hear was nothing.

The older boy he shook his head. "No… I can't…" He said solemnly. He had understood Miharu by reading his lips, but now, that was all he could do. Miharu sighed; his worst thoughts had been realized. What would happen now? Was this permanent? … Would Yoite ever get his hearing back?

"Miharu…" Yoite whimpered.

"It's okay, I'm right here for you." Miharu murmured softly and tenderly. "I won't leave…" Miharu's voice seemed to be the voice of reason; it seemed to be a voice of trust. Yoite couldn't help but fall into those words and leaned his head down onto Miharu's shoulder. Miharu took note that Yoite was giving in for a mere moment of uncertainty. It was brief, but in his moment of fear it was understandable.

Yoite wrapped his arms around Miharu's thin waist, weakly grabbing onto the hem of his shirt. Miharu too wrapped his arms around the older boy's thin waste and gently nudged his face into the crook of Yoite's neck. The older boy shivered to the feeling of Miharu's breath gently caressing his exposed and dying skin, not used to so much attention from someone, but Miharu wasn't going to let him get away that fast. While Yoite seemed distracted, one of Miharu's thin hands slyly ran up Yoite's body to his cheek and caressed the baby soft skin that held a small hue of a rosy color. It was only before it was too late that Yoite noticed what Miharu was intending to do, and before he could do anything about it Miharu's lips pressed to the shell of his ear and gently blew in it.

This sent unbelievable shivers through Yoite's body, very noticeable to Miharu. Yoite could feel Miharu smile against his ear and watched as Miharu pulled back to look him, an obvious and devious smile spread across his thin lips.

"Are you okay?" Miharu asked, little devil wings astride his back. Yoite simply nodded his head, feeling he couldn't come up with a reasonable answer or a verbal response. Miharu nudged his head into the other side of Yoite's neck and ran his lips across the skin under Yoite's ear, simply teasing him; at least that's how Yoite saw it. He couldn't see any other way that this could help him like _last time_. Miharu blew in Yoite's other ear again, gently so he didn't hurt him; it was obvious he was trying to help, but Yoite wondered why he had to do _this_?

"What are you doing?" Yoite asked, hands tightening around Miharu's waist, almost to a point where it would break him.

"Relax…" Miharu murmured, something that Yoite barley caught a glimpse of. How could he? It was nothing but quiet, and though normally Yoite wouldn't mind that, this was different. He could hear nothing, whether it was from someone's talking or to a simple cricket chirping, or even his own heartbeat, it was deaf, silent, empty. This wasn't just previous "ringing in the ears," this was void and empty, there was nothing, no small mumbles, no whispers, nothing was blurred because there wasn't anything.

Yoite could feel however, and he could feel Miharu's breath fan across his skin. Miharu's breath ghosted over his ear and upper neck, causing goose bumps t rise on his dying flesh. It was like this whole thing was causing a heat to burst through Yoite's body, causing his blood to rush through his veins and his eyesight to go blurry; he pushed against Miharu's chest weakly as the boy pushed him back gently onto the bed. Miharu's legs sat on either side of Yoite's waist and his hands sat at both sides of his head, his mouth still gently running over the shell of Yoite's ear. Yoite visibly trembled to the sensation, something that caused Miharu to smirk and run his tongue along the skin of Yoite's neck, up to his ear and around it.

"S-stop it…" Yoite whimpered, pushing against Miharu's chest, but not with the amount of strength he wanted, or the amount he had; he felt paralyzed, he felt frozen, and yet at the same time he felt warm. His whole body was racing with emotions, just like the first time, and he felt… Good. Despite how this seemed to be too much in his emotional and physical state to handle, he liked it, he wouldn't admit out loud that he liked it, but he did; even admitting it to himself made him feel slightly surprised but he knew he didn't want it to end just yet.

But all good things come to an end eventually.

It should have made him happy when suddenly the ringing in his ears returned, this meant his hearing was slowly but surely returning, like a light that dims on and off, yet in the back of his mind he felt remorse, because he knew Miharu would find out and then stop what he was doing. The ringing in his ear started loud, very loud, and behind the ringing he could hear a voice; Miharu's voice. He could scarcely hear Miharu murmuring something into his ear before again he gently blew in it; Yoite blushed when he realized just how much he was whimpering in response to Miharu's actions, his body without its hearing was acting out on its own, and it was embarrassing.

"Wait," Yoite whimpered, desperately trying to get Miharu to stop, even for a moment, so he could regain control over his body. "W-Wait Miha-hgn…" Miharu sucked on Yoite's earlobe before pulling back with a rather devilish smirk, and what peaked Yoite's curiosity was a deep blush in his cheeks. Yoite felt that at that moment he probably looked about the same, or worse, as Miharu; he knew for a fact because his body was increasingly becoming warmer the longer Miharu stayed in close contact with Yoite.

"Are you okay?" Miharu asked, slightly lacking in breath. Yoite didn't seem to understand the question, the ringing in his ears plus Miharu's muffled voice made it hard to understand, also because he just couldn't concentrate. Miharu was no longer so close, the lack of Miharu's warmth caused something within him to hurt, and he didn't like it, he wanted it back; he would never admit this however. "I should stop," Miharu said quietly.

"Why?" Yoite responded. Miharu looked down at him with surprise; he wasn't expecting Yoite to answer so quickly. He expected Yoite to pause like he normally did when he read someone's lips, unless…

"Yoite," Miharu touched Yoite's cheek, hope filling in his big green eyes. "… Can you hear me?" Miharu was truly afraid for an answer, good or bad. Yoite hadn't understood that he tipped Miharu off to his hearing slowly coming back until it was too late, but what was he supposed to do now? The moments were over, just like last time, and with that, Yoite hesitantly nodded his head. The smile that appeared on Miharu's face was one of utter relief, full of hope that things would still be alright somehow in the end.

"… It's… Fuzzy, but… It's getting better," Yoite assured. Miharu let out a heavy breath and pushed Yoite's soft, black hair from his face and tucked it away behind his hair, before finally sitting up and off of him. Yoite sat up, but slowly this time, not like before when he bolted upright and stayed as far away as he wanted to get from Miharu. Yoite reached and rubbed his ear; even though Miharu stopped his actions, he felt as if his ear was tingling with sensations, ones previous to what Miharu was causing. The left over sensations made him shiver slightly before there was a knock on Miharu's bedroom door.

"Come in," Miharu said. Yoite kept his head low, but from the corner of his eyes he looked towards the door and saw Miharu's grandmother walk into the room with two plates of okonomiyaki and two cups sitting on the tray.

"Alright boys, I've got for you some okonomiyaki and two cups of tea." His grandmother said, closing the door from behind her with a smile on her face.

"Thank you grandma," Miharu said with a bright smile, as if all the previous things going on in the room hadn't happened. Miharu's grandmother walked over to Miharu's desk and placed the tray down, then wiped her hands with her slightly dirty apron, covered with batter and other remnants of things she used to cook.

"No problem," She patted Miharu's head before turning to Yoite, planning to do the same thing before she frowned. "Oh my, dear, are you sick?" She asked Yoite. Yoite turned his head a little to the side, trying to avoid her concerned gaze.

"No, I'm fine," Yoite said, his voice slightly cracking. Miharu's grandmother reached out and touched the side of Yoite's face, directing his worried stare to hers. His eyes went wide with surprise and then worry.

"Oh my, your face is completely flushed though." She pointed out. Yoite turned his head sharply away, embarrassed that the blush from earlier was still very apparent.

"I'm fine," Yoite assured. Miharu's grandmother touched Yoite's head, feeling for a fever, and sighed.

"You're slightly warm; I'll go make you something warm to drink, you get some rest." His grandmother said sternly before taking her leave. Yoite rubbed his cheeks, a false attempt at getting rid of his blush before he could practically hear the devil wings flapping.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Holy *censored* I'm alive! X'D Sorry guys, I've been really busy with my sernior year and what not, but dear lord, I could do a little better than this! X'D_**

**_I'll try to get things up faster than this. It's hard, but I CAN DO IT! *falls asleep*_**

**_Song for the day~! I bet you missed these. XD_**

**_ watch?v=XZMTpvW5SR8_**

**_Okay, goodnight. XD_**

* * *

_Sight_

Yoite collapsed down onto the cold tile floor and began throwing up in the toilet in front of him, his stomach fighting against the nausea to keep and get rid of his recently eaten meal. The thunder clapped loudly outside in the sky as if the more he got sick, the more the thunder mocked him, laughing at his pitiful and dying self. As he finally finished convulsing the nutrients that would make him healthy, he rested his head on the seat of the toilet, breathing in large gasps of air as he tried regaining his composure. His sides hurt, he felt if he puked anymore, his ribs would crack or even break. His stomach was settling, but he could still feel the left over remnants of his last meal still trying to escape through his throat, but he swallowed it down, fearing he may die.

Yoite stared blankly at the wall beside him, watching his eyes flicker in and out of focus like a camera. This had been happening quite frequently lately, but this time his eyes didn't seem to want to focus in on anything that wasn't at least two inches away from his face for more than three hours now. No matter how much he blinked, no matter how many tears came out, no matter how much water he threw into his face, his eyes didn't want to focus. Was this permanent? Will his eye sight stay this blurry until it was completely gone?

There was a soft knocking on the bathroom door that led Yoite away from his thoughts and into reality, and then the soft, tender calling from the person behind it. The voice was so soft, so full of worry and care that it made Yoite's eyes flicker in and out with tears grazing his cheeks as they slid down his face again. Why did his friend have to do this to him? Why was it that it had to be when he was so close to dying?

"Yoite," The younger boy began from the other side of the door. "Are you okay?" He asked, worry clear in his voice. The worry stripped away every curious thought Yoite had, every doubt that could disprove that it wasn't Miharu on the other side of the door. Yoite didn't answer him however; he decided he didn't want Miharu to see him or hear him in such a vulnerable state, to see him so weak and useless.

He couldn't bear the thought of Miharu thinking he was weak.

"Yoite," The voice called a little louder, wondering maybe if Yoite didn't hear him the first time. "Please answer..." There was a twinge of morose pain in Miharu's voice now next to the worry. There was slight fear in his voice, as if questioning if Yoite was still alive inside the bathroom. The doorknob jingled as Yoite looked towards the door, for a moment expecting Miharu to walk into the bathroom, but then he remembered that he locked the bathroom door.

"Please unlock the door." Miharu slightly begged from behind the door. To Yoite's ears, Miharu sounded so miserable, so worried and scared for Yoite that he didn't really understand why he started to move. His muscles were working without his consent, and they made his body sit up away from the toilet. They made his arm extend outwards to the door and made his tainted fingers curl around the lock and pull it the other way to unlock the door.

Yoite fell back to the floor as Miharu walked into the small bathroom and looked away, trying to hide his now useless eyes. Miharu kneeled down next to Yoite on the cold tile floor and reached out a hand to feel Yoite's forehead. There was a pause from Miharu as he let his hand gently maneuver itself around Yoite's slightly sweaty forehead. Yoite waited patiently for the young boy to just give up on him already, to leave him and never return.

"You don't have a fever..." Miharu murmured, however Yoite still heard it. Yoite blindly swatted at Miharu's hand, wanting him to stay away; he didn't want Miharu to find out he could barely see anything. It was better if the Shinrabansou holder just left so he could suffer in peace, but it was stupid to wish for that. **That** wasn't something Miharu wasn't going to grant for Yoite.

Miharu sat back on his heels away from Yoite with a frown, his eyebrows furrowing in the sting of rejection; it hurt Miharu to know Yoite still couldn't trust even him to touch him.

"I'm fine." Yoite said coldly while looking through his blurry vision to the white tiled floor.

"You're not if you can't keep your food down." Miharu said while trying to touch Yoite's shoulder, but again Yoite swatted Miharu's hand away.

"I said I'm fine…!" Yoite snapped. Miharu recoiled back and sat on his knees, face showing pure guilt. He couldn't bear the fact that Yoite was suffering and he couldn't do anything about it, all he could do was sit by and watch someone so important to him die or disappear. Both of these last resort options made a lump in Miharu's throat that he couldn't swallow down; either way, he was going to end up miserable.

"Sorry," Yoite murmured. Miharu sighed before he dared to try to touch Yoite, but this time Yoite didn't resist; he had calmed down now so he was a little more rational. He could understand fully that Miharu wanted nothing more than to help him, and even though there was something in the back of his mind saying 'don't trust anyone,' he trusted Miharu. Miharu gently took Yoite gloved hands and stood up, lightly pulling Yoite to stand up as well. Yoite's equilibrium was thrown off from the nausea and lack of eye sight, but he wouldn't tell me Miharu, Miharu was too worried enough as it was.

"Why don't you go lie in bed, I'll bring you something to eat." Miharu offered, but Yoite shook his head.

"No, no food, not right now." Yoite said while covering his stomach. He was still too nauseated to think about food, let alone eat more food.

"Right… Okay..." Miharu said softly while gently guiding Yoite out of the bathroom. Miharu's soft touch gave Yoite hope; even if someday he were to go blind, Miharu would always be there to hold his hand and to guide him. This thought was enough to bring a smile to Yoite's thin lips while Miharu turned his head to look down the hall, but it was right as he felt this hope rising in his chest that it crumbled into bits.

Yoite's eye sight suddenly faded in and out, worse than before, and then suddenly everything went black. It made Yoite stop in his tracks and Miharu look back at him in surprise. Yoite suddenly collapsed onto the wall beside him and fell to the floor, his hands covering his blind eyes with fear; what was to happen to him now?

"Yoite, what's wrong?" Miharu asked hurriedly, dropping down to his friend's side.

"Stay away from me!" Yoite cried out, the tears pooling at his lids of his blue eyes. Miharu's hand, which had been previously reaching out to him stopped in midair; Miharu watched as tears started to slowly fall down the older boys' pale cheeks. Miharu swallowed down his pain, keeping it a secret from Yoite. As far as he could tell, something was upsetting him, and maybe it could be him.

As these tears formed in Yoite's eyes, the Kira user noticed that the blackness that surrounded him was slowly turning into shapes. At first, hazy, but then he started making out these shapes, such as his boney knees and his pants. Soon enough colors started to form; he could see the brown and red mixture of the wood floor and his black pants, his tan gloves that we're darkened by hiding his face.

"My eyes..." Yoite whimpered. Miharu felt a sudden pain in his heart as if he had just been stabbed, and it was repetitive, like it wasn't going to stop. Miharu now knew why Yoite was behaving the way he was, it was his eye sight; was it gone? Was he now blind? Was it permanent?

Miharu didn't want to know the answer to any of his inner questions. He only wanted Yoite to see. The guilt was overwhelming Miharu in so many ways. He felt that if only he was able to use the Shinrabansou he could stop Yoite's suffering by erasing him, or giving into his own desires; desires of which Miharu wasn't supposed to have.

Miharu carefully sat on his knees in front of him, the floor from under him creaking from the added weight as he gently touched the backs of Yoite's fisted hands which were balled together at his forehead. When Yoite could feel Miharu's touch, his head lifted up to look into Miharu's big, green eyes. He felt a sense of relief wash over him when he could see each distinct figure of Miharu's soft features, each hue of his complexion. The tears were still there however, and this didn't bring any relief to Miharu; he wanted Yoite to see.

"Miharu..." Yoite sighed softly. Miharu weaved his fingers through Yoite's, undoing the tangled mess he had created between his hair and fingers. Miharu slowly leaned forward until he was mere inches from Yoite's face and carefully leaned his forehead to Yoite's, feeling sweat start to form on his friend's head.

"Tell me when you can see my eyes..." Miharu murmured to Yoite in a tenuous tone. Yoite shuddered at the closeness; he wanted to tell Miharu he could see and it had been a mere moment of collapse, but he didn't. Even at this moment, he knew Miharu was probably worried for him, his inner thoughts a rage, but he couldn't comply and tell Miharu he could see. There was something so sincere in Miharu's eyes that he couldn't say anything; he wanted to keep staring into Miharu's eyes, to look forever while he still had the chance to.

"Can you see?" Miharu asked softly. Yoite savored the last moments of staring; he knew he more than likely didn't deserve it, no matter how much he wanted it.

"… Yes..." Yoite let out in a breathily whisper. Miharu's frown disappeared and relief replaced his fears and worries. His stern and complex expression turned into one of sheer relief, and all he did was let out a sigh.

"Good," He said, the relief in his voice utterly lacking in confidence. He slightly didn't believe Yoite, but he trusted him, and if Yoite said so, then why would he think otherwise? The young Shinrabansou holder caressed the sides of Yoite's face before he pulled back slightly and closed his eyes. When his green eyes suddenly disappeared from Yoite's few, the older boy felt his heart burst.

"Wait!" Yoite wasn't aware what he was doing until after it happened. Not wanting to lose anything he wanted to see, Yoite's arms quickly wrapped around Miharu's waist and they both toppled over to the floor. Miharu grunted as Yoite landed on top of him, but then he simply stared at the ceiling with surprise, shock, maybe both. It wasn't too long before Yoite sat up and looked at Miharu, trying to drink in every bit of detail on Miharu before Miharu would quickly push him away and begin yelling or screaming.

Maybe Miharu would leave him and never return for his sudden and hasty action? Maybe he'd threaten to not grant Yoite's wish? He couldn't bear that, but as he waited for the on slaughter of painful comments, they never came. It would have been better if Miharu had left him, but he didn't. He looked Miharu in his eyes and stared, waiting, but Miharu only looked back to him with slight worry and concern for his close friend.

"Are you okay, Yoite?" Miharu asked, gently touching the soft hair covering Yoite's face.

"... Sorry..." Yoite said.

"No..." Miharu shook his head. "I get it," Miharu gently took one of Yoite's hands and brought it to cradle it against his chest where his heart was beating.

"Miharu," Yoite whispered, both in relief and frustration. He could feel his eyes burning with tears, but he barely cared.

"I'm right here... I'm not going anywhere." Yoite fell against Miharu's soft chest with their hands between them and looked at every small fiber of Miharu's shirt. Once finishing that, he looked at the soft skin on Miharu's neck, under his ear, on his cheek, on his arms, all of it made him so happy to still be able to see. He held back his tears of joy however, he didn't dare do anything that could diminish his eye sight once again, not even to blink. Of course blinking was second nature, so it happened whether he wanted it to or not, but so far so good.

"Yoite..." Miharu murmured. Yoite paused from his examination and looked up at Miharu's eyes. Miharu smiled at him and touched his cheek gently and slowly sat up from under Yoite. Willingly Yoite let the boy up, but he didn't stray too far from him; their faces were merely inches away and their legs became tangled. "There are some things I don't like to see." Miharu said quietly, his breath ghosting over Yoite's face.

Yoite tilted his head slightly to the side and blinked; what was that supposed to mean? He didn't understand; how could someone not like seeing things? In Yoite's position, maybe it was different then it was to someone who got to see and never had to worry about losing their eyesight.

"... Like what?" Yoite didn't mean to ask, it just seemed to come out. Miharu's hands reached up and clasped over Yoite's cheeks, as if he had been waiting for Yoite to ask that. Miharu paused, looking deep into Yoite's eyes as if trying to think of the things he didn't like to see.

"... I don't like to see your tears." Miharu murmured, his fingers gently touching under Yoite's eyes. Yoite's blue eyes went wide, startled to find out he was indeed crying, but when did he start crying? Had he let his tears seep out without his consent? As if Miharu were a mind reader, Miharu leaned forward, pressing his lips to Yoite's cheeks and licking the wet trails away. Yoite closed his eyes, somehow calmed by the sensation as Miharu kissed away his pain-filled tears.

It was as if Miharu were taking those tears which were filled with Yoite's pain and swallowed them whole, letting them sink away into nothingness. Yoite's previous thoughts of sinking away into nothingness seemed to fade away; if Yoite was given two choices of to disappear or to stay like this with Miharu for the rest of his life, his very short life, he thought maybe he'd just go with the latter of the two. It was a rather nice thought.

"What else… Don't you like to see?" Yoite couldn't help but ask. Miharu paused, letting his lips hang merely centimeters away from Yoite's as if to ponder Yoite's question seriously. The Kira user felt a shiver go up his spine from the close proximity; in the back of his mind, he wanted Miharu to hurry up and kiss him, to stop teasing him and do whatever it was he was going to do like before.

"Well…" Miharu began and brushed some of Yoite's bangs from Yoite's face. "I don't like seeing you so sick… I don't like it when it's all the time either…" He said while one of his legs seemed to press against the inside of Yoite's thigh. Yoite new Miharu was going to do it again, and here he was starting. Yoite was slightly happy that he was going to stop teasing him and get it over with, but why was that? Was he starting to enjoy being a victim of Miharu's demonic ways?

Maybe it was so, because as Miharu's lips began tracing his, he felt a heat start to envelop him, something he was enjoying. There was a tender warmth in the pit of his stomach, traveling lower and higher, making him shiver. He liked it, despite how he felt like it was something unpardonable. Maybe it was true that he enjoyed Miharu's devilish, because he felt his fingers slowly crawling to Miharu's waist and tangling into his shirt. He could tell Miharu liked this by the way Miharu's lips curled into a grin.

Brusquely, Miharu pulled away from Yoite entirely and stood on his feet before Yoite could even collect his breath. Yoite looked up with his tried, blue eyes and watched as Miharu held an arm out to him and waited. Yoite looked down at his hand and then back up to Miharu, who smiled down at him. Yoite curiously reached out and touched his hand, only to have Miharu pull to help him up. The Kira user cautiously stood up neck to Miharu, waiting for something more to happen, but all Miharu did was smile to him before speaking again.

"Keep staring Yoite, because I like to see you stare at me." Miharu said, as if making it a secret.

* * *

_**Yep... I ended it there. XD**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: bfhejhgejsdklnvxcmdkja ieksd Hooooooolly crappers with milk! Hi people! I need to get back into the zone of writing and drawing because I am so out of it. X'D_**

**_I've got two things as presents for you today. My awesome friend Broby (Did I saw she's awesome? XD) got me Sony Vegas. So I hope to have it, AND KEEP IT, this time. With Sony Vegas, I made a video for Yoite and Miharu. (Of course. XD)_**

**_So here that is:_**

_ watch?v=dsNy5Y2cHAQ_

**_And here is the song of the day:_**

_ watch?v=H4dO_-Cj-Ss&list=PL4BEE49D01523EB11&index=8&feature=plpp_video_

**Also, I wanted to give a great shout out to someone who gave me a wonderful message. It was from ShowMeTheYaoi. (Love the username. XD) Thanks for your message, it was really sweet. ^^**

**Alright people, I have got to go to bed. Talk to you all in the next (and final) CHAPTER~~~~~~!**

* * *

_Smell_

"Have a good day." The store clerk said politely while he handed Miharu a small plastic bag. Miharu smiled to him as he took it from him and bowed respectfully to his elder.

"Thank you," The young Shinrabansou said. He turned to his friend standing behind him and took his hand before he could say anything. He began to drag Yoite along as they started walking along the streets of Banten, ignoring the people around them who may give a passing glance. Yoite followed behind in a nonchalant pace, fast enough to not be dragged, but slow enough so his arm was tugged on every now and again.

He still didn't know what the young devil had in mind for today. Maybe today he would play with his sense of touch, or maybe taste again. There was no alternative reason as to why he'd bring him out to go through the town and shop. Yoite was getting wary as to Miharu's devious pranks and tricks. He must have set up something just to tease Yoite again today… But what…? That was a good question.

Yoite decided he'd leave the question unanswered and wait for Miharu to answer it himself. He decided to let Miharu do what he wanted and pull him along through the town. He had a feeling if he didn't, then Miharu would just all innocent and sad, which inevitably if Yoite tried to fight against, he'd lose anyway. This was a lose, lose situation for Yoite. He decided to remain quiet.

Miharu pulled him along the streets of Banten, past many shops and restaurants and houses until they were barely at the outskirts of Banten. Yoite wanted to question as to where Miharu was taking him, but soon he was silenced as Miharu slowed his rather fast paced walk to a stop. Yoite stopped to, avoiding a collision with Miharu, and looked at him.

"Are you okay?" Miharu turned to him and asked, his eyes seeming unusually brighter than normal.

"Yes," Yoite answered without missing a beat. Miharu smiled to him and caught Yoite off guard as he stood on his tip toes and landed a gentle kiss on Yoite's cheek. Miharu turned before Yoite had a chance to react, but he could just feel the blush heating Yoite's face while his back was turned to him. Yoite, on the other hand, had not understood what the kiss was for. Sure, they had shared kisses before, but most were too overwhelming for Yoite to handle. This one had been different though; it was soft, gentle, tender, and if left Yoite wanting another.

Yoite wanted to voice his thoughts about the kiss, but he was left voiceless. He felt his breath taken away as Miharu began walking again towards a patch of flowers and trees. He knew he was blushing, but he couldn't get himself to stop no matter how much he tried not to think of the kiss. Miharu seemed to notice this tension from Yoite and turned to look at him, slowly down, but not stopping.  
"Are you okay, Yoite?" Miharu questioned some more. Yoite felt his cheeks light up more when his eyes met Miharu's and all he could do was look at the ground and nod his head. "Do you want to stop for a while and rest?" Miharu asked, stopping.

Yoite bumped into Miharu, making him look into Miharu's eyes again. Miharu's eyes held worry and confusion, curiosity as well, and Yoite felt himself trapped within his tempting gaze.

"Yoite…?"

"No… I-I'm okay, we can keep going." Yoite said, keeping his eyes on Miharu. Miharu smiled softly for Yoite.  
"Alright… We aren't far, I promise." Miharu said, gently squeezing Yoite's gloved hand. Yoite nodded his head in understanding and let Miharu guide him. Miharu turned and began walking, pulling Yoite behind him and guiding him to where Miharu wanted to go to. Miharu guided Yoite to a clearing, tiny purple wild flowers and clovers covering the ground. Trees were blocking the light from the sun, making freckles of light play off the area around them and on them.

Yoite was in awe of the area, simply looking around and Miharu started pulling him into the area. Miharu's hand left his, and suddenly Yoite looked down at Miharu as he knelt down to the ground. He felt remorse for the loss of Miharu's hand in his own, but when Miharu motioned for Yoite to sit with him, he too sat. Miharu pulled Yoite's hand into his own, and only then did Yoite finally question him.

"What are we doing here, Miharu?" The Kira user asked. Miharu smiled a little more, as if he had been waiting or Yoite to ask that question. Miharu looked up as he weaved their fingers together and fell backwards on his back. Yoite felt Miharu tug on his hand and gently Yoite fell to rest beside him on his side. Miharu smiled to him before looking up at the leaves dangling on the trees.

Yoite waited for something more, but Miharu didn't move. He continuously looked up to the sky, and after a moment, Yoite rolled on his back and looked up as well, thinking that maybe there was something above them to discover. He looked up, curious, but there wasn't anything unusual or magnificent to look at; at last that's what he felt. He continued to look up though, waiting for something to happen. As he did this, he was unaware that Miharu had stopped staring up to stare at him.

Miharu was gazing at him with a loving stare, his green eyes peering at him with such intense care that Yoite could feel it. The Kira user looked over to Miharu, pausing a moment before finally opening his mouth to speak.

"What are you looking at?" Yoite asked. The young Shinrabansou closed his eyes as he rolled over on his side and nuzzled his head on Yoite's shoulder. Yoite had become so accustom to Miharu's devilish ways that his sudden proximity only slightly startled him. He could feel his beating heart quicken its pace, but he didn't have the urge to run away from Miharu's kindness. This surprised him profoundly.

"Just you…" Miharu murmured in his neck. Yoite shivered to the breath fanning on his neck, and he was afraid because he knew Miharu noticed it. Miharu did it again, just to toy with him before he stopped to let Yoite's heart relax. He didn't want to give him a heart attack, or more or less get killed by his deadly friend.

"Why…?" Yoite asked, curious as to why someone, let alone Miharu, would want to look at him. He never understood Miharu's fascination for him, but he decided not to question it. He probably never would understand either.

"Because I want to…" Miharu said simply. Yoite blinked, not understanding, but like always, he decided not to question him.

"Have you done that before?" Miharu asked.

"Done what?" Yoite reproached.

"Done something because you wanted to." Miharu explained. Yoite paused to think. Sure he'd done that before, but did he want to admit it?

"… I guess." He said. He truly didn't understand where Miharu was going with this. Brusquely, Miharu sat up from Yoite and looked down at what was under him. The little flowers were being crushed under him and Yoite. Miharu reached out to the ground and pulled a few of the flower from their roots from the dirt. Yoite watched as he brought them up to his nose and breathed in, then smiling.

"These smell nice…" Miharu commented. Yoite frowned. He had a slight idea as to where this was going. Too bad his sense of smell had faded long ago. Not much too toy with he imagined. "Would you like to smell them, Yoite?" Miharu asked, moving them towards Yoite who was still lying on the ground.

Yoite nodded his head and smiled; even though he couldn't smell them, he'd still offer to breathe them in and take in their beauty. Maybe this would make up for his lack of smell? He highly doubted it, but it was worth it, so long as Miharu thought that he still had some sense of smell.

Yoite took the small purple flowers from the younger boy and inhaled deeply. He was right, he couldn't smell them. He inwardly frowned, but kept a smile on for Miharu. He tried to mask his pain and become stoic to his dying senses, but Miharu could see through the ruse.

"They smell like lavender." Miharu said. Yoite looked at him, surprised. So Miharu had known? How long had he known? Yoite must have wondered though why he tried to hide it. Miharu must have known for a while now and was just pretending not to know.

"Do you like lavender, Yoite?" Miharu asked in a gentle tone. Yoite nodded. He slightly remembered the smell of lavender. Kazuho would sometimes, before he lost his senses, wear a noticeable perfume for her husband on special days. It was really strong, but if Yoite had known then what he knew now, he would have paid close attention to all the smells he liked or didn't like.

Miharu smiled softly, the little freckles of light hitting his face just right to make him look struck with emotion so strong that he wouldn't be aware if the world blew up right out from under them. Truthfully, that's how Miharu felt too. The freckles of light hitting Yoite's skin made his skin look like porcelain. His big blue eyes were bright without the light however; no light was needed to make his eyes glow the way they did.

"What are you thinking?" Yoite asked. Miharu seemed taken by surprised to Yoite's question. When he started his… _game_, he thought he'd be asking the questions to Yoite. He thought he'd be the one in control.

"Why…?" Miharu asked, trying to gain control back. Yoite looked up into the leaves of the trees and thought about his question. Why did he want to know what Miharu was thinking? He wasn't even sure.

"… You're making a weird face…" Yoite commented. Miharu then made a **real **weird face.

"So are you…" Miharu exclaimed, leaning over Yoite so the light wasn't shining on his face.

"I am?" Yoite looked confused by the statement. "What am I doing?" He asked.

Miharu couldn't bluntly come out and say it was because Yoite was smiling. Yoite was smiling little by little every day, and it was a blessing for Miharu to see his perfect lips turn into a perfect smile, yet at the same time, it was slightly unsettling. He felt it was, as they would say, "The calm before the storm."

Instead of answering the question, Miharu leaned down and pressed his lips to Yoite's. Yoite's hands quickly clung to Miharu's shoulders, but he didn't hold on as tightly like times before. He closed his eyes tightly, feeling Miharu maneuver himself more over Yoite until his legs had pushed Yoite's apart and kept them from closing again. This made Yoite shiver and Miharu smile within the kiss.

Shyly, Miharu licked Yoite's lips, asking for permission to enter. Before Yoite could deny or accept the advancement, Miharu slipped his tongue into Yoite's mouth and let it caress Yoite's with passion. Yoite's eye's tightened shut more while his arms unconsciously wrapped around Miharu's shoulder's for more support. Miharu's hands began running over his body; up and down the valleys of his rib cage and down his thighs to hold his legs close to him. Yoite was unaware of how much this affected him. Within his position, he was unaware how his body would roll up against Miharu's, finding a place where their bodies would stay close together.

He was also unaware of how it affected Miharu at this point, then again, so was Miharu. Miharu had become aroused by Yoite and his affects, but he didn't let onto this. He had pushed the boundary between them many times already; he had pulled at their invisible thread to see how strong it was. If he were to push Yoite more, what would happen then? Would the invisible thread break?

He didn't want that to happen, so reluctantly and without warning, Miharu pulled away. He pressed one lingering kiss to Yoite's cheek and sat up, but still he hovered over Yoite. Both were slightly out of breath, but Yoite was the one with the flushed face. He gave Miharu a questioning look, but when Miharu didn't answer his question, he voiced it.

"Why'd you stop?" Yoite asked. Miharu smiled and caressed the side of Yoite's cheek, but he didn't answer him. Instead, he asked, "You know your hair smells like strawberries?" and chuckled.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not partial to this chapter, but yeah. XD**


End file.
